Blood Red Snow
by ThePoetUnknown
Summary: Ling follows Edward into the Briggs mountains, but finds more than he planned. Rated T for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, Maes would live and so would Envy. But please enjoy!

The cold air of the Briggs Mountains echoed off stone. The barren white backdrop showed nothing but folds upon folds of clear, unmarked snow. The moon light reflected off the white fluff like shafts of candle light falling onto a marble floor. The stillness of the night rippled with the howls of wolves, running across distant, snowy peaks. The eerie atmosphere of this torturous paradise swirled around the air, like a ravenous animal on the hunt, desperate to claim the souls of the hopeless.

The sound of snow shifting under a weight joined the howls, echoing in the deathly atmosphere. Four figures, dressed in black thermals, broke the perfect backdrop. Slowly, they trudged forward, each of them thinking about their home and the hope they might bring back. Pushing forward with took all the will power they had as it could mean death, but every one of them new that to stop was certain death.

The one in the lead, the smallest one, brought his arm up, stopping the others herding behind him. The silence shuddered in the air. The one at the front lowered his hand and, slowly lowered his body, placing the tips of the fingers on one of his gloved hands on the snow. Without a sound, he rose and shifted his body. As if the small, insignificant movement was a signal, the snow began to move, rumbling like thunder.

People, dressed in white, eight of them to be exact, rose out of the snow with the grace and poise of ballet dancers. Had it been possible to look into their eyes through the thick, white lensed goggles, the power of a striking cobra would have been as evident. Slowly, they began to circle the group in black with the stealth of the tiger and the speed of the cheater.

The group in black changed how they stood. The small movements they each made as an individual were minuet and easily missed, but the transformation as a whole was obvious. They stood back to back, each of them relaxed. Two had their hands in pockets. One stood with their hand behind their back, as if scratching the back of their neck. One stood with one hand against their thigh and one resting on their hip.

The taller one of the two with their hands in their pockets began pulling one hand out of the pocket it was in. The eight in white noticed that the hand was gripping something. Their reaction was instantaneous. They attacked. The other three people in black jumped out of the way as two of the ones in white tackled their partner. The hood of the black jacket fell back as he flew through the air, allowing his short blonde hair to shine in the moon light. His legs lay between his winded attackers. Despite the difficulty he was having breathing; he flipped out from underneath his attackers and took up a fighting stance as the rolled onto their backs and stood up. They each pulled out a vicious looking hunting knife and sunk into fighting stances of their own. The blonde boy sighed. One of the white people surged forward, driving his knife towards the blonde boy. The boy dodged the attack and grabbed his attackers arm. He twisted it. His attacker dropped his knife and howled in pain but the boy didn't stop until he heard the sickening snap of a bone. He let go and his opponent dropped to the ground whimpering in pain. The blonde boy turned to his final attacker while his companions each took care of their own two white attackers.

The second smallest of the group was dodging attacks with an elegant feline grace and balance. They performed a beautiful dodge that caused their hood to fall back. A mass of raven black hair tumbled for the hood. Her feet hit ground and she stood in a crouch, her hair blowing in the wind, making her look ferociously and stunning at the same moment. She flicked her wrist and a small blade shot out of her sleeve. She caught it in her hand and flipped it, changing her grip. Her attackers looked at each other. Then, they each pulled hunting knifes. One of them charged at her, swinging his knife to injure her leg. She twirled out of the way of the attack. He came again. She deflected it with her blade. She ducked under a swing aimed at her neck. She drew her blade across his shin. He grunted in pain, giving her time to stand and land an elbow in one of his pressure points, knocking him out. She turned to the partner of her unconscious victim. She took up her defensive stance again. She held her arm out in from of her body, an evil smirk on her face, and with a single finger, beckoned him to her. He gulped. He charged.

The smallest one in black, the only one with his hood still up, stood over one of his opponents. His right clove lay shredded in the snow and, growing out of his automail arm was a blade. He was panting slightly with a grin on his lips. The second attacker wasted no time. He charged at the boy. The boy dodged, twisting out of the way. He turned back to his attacker in time to receive a blow to the chest. He went flying across the snow and landed with a grunt. He flipped up and glared at his attacker. He clapped his hands together and the blade on his arm disappeared. He clapped his hands again and laid them on the snow. Blue light engulfed the boy. His attacker's eyes went wide in surprise as he rose; twisting his hands around the spear of ice he was creating. He pulled it free of the snow as his opponent backed away. The boy swung his spear. The attacker jumped back to escape the excessively long spear. He didn't quite make it. The pointed ice blade cut his face, causing his hood to fall. The boy recognised the white haired, dark skinned man immediately. The man picked up his partners hunting knife and held his own in the other hand. The boy tried to tell the man who he was, but the man didn't listen, he charged at the boy. The boy dodged the attack with a cry. The man managed to cut his left shoulder. The boy grabbed the man's goggles with his right hand, pulling them off. The red eyes he had been expecting were filled with hatred and anger. He dodged another attack, realising that unless he managed to get enough time to show his identity, this was now a fight to the death.

The tallest of the four was struggling. He had managed to rid himself of one attacker, but the other one was coming at him faster and stronger. His hood had fallen back ages ago. His black ponytail whirled with his body, spinning with his attacks and jumping with his defences. His energy resources were depleting quickly but his attacker seemed to have a never ending supply. He dodged yet another strike with the hunting knife. He pushed his foot into the snow, misjudging his timings and having to change how he landed, which opened him up to another attack. His attacker noticed this and went at him again. He needed to end this. He didn't have the strength to keep it up. His attacker drove at him time after time, never ceasing. The boy with the black ponytail kept dodging, ducking and diving out of the way, always looking for a weakness, a mistake, a way to end it. None arose. He turned to get away from the knife aimed at his throat. He jumped over the kick aimed at his feet. He blocked the punch aimed at his chest. He played the game because he had no other choice. His energy was almost completely gone. He couldn't last much longer. His opponent seemed to realise this. The man in White sped up, attacking faster and with more precision. He dodged a knife thrust. He saw his opponent swing the knife around, to disconnect his head from his body. He lent back, ducking under it. It was his fatal mistake. His attacker's leg swung round with the knife, taking out the boys legs. He toppled onto the snow. He looked up to see his attacker drive his hunting knife into his stomach.

"NO!" the boy with his hood up screamed.

His attacker stopped at the sound of his voice. The boy flipped over his attacker. His hood fell as he landed, revealing his blonde braid. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, ran towards his fallen companion, Ling Yao, Prince of Xing. His opponent, Miles, called his men off as Lan Fan, the girl ran to her master side. Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother and the Armoured Alchemist, joined the huddle around Ling. Al pushed down on the wound, applying pressure. Lan Fan held her masters head in her lap, whisper soothing words to him as his consciousness faded. Ed cut through Lings coat and other clothes until the skin around the wound that was sucking away his life away was visible. He drew a quick transmutation circle around the wound. He pressed his hands to it. Alchemic blue light engulfed the group. The three watched as the bleeding stopped. Then, the light faded.

"Why didn't you fix him?" Lan Fan Shouted at Edward as he began to cut up the remains of Ling's clothes.

"Because I don't know if he was damaged internally. Healing him completely could do more harm than good." Ed began to wrap the wound with the cloth as Miles came over.

"We need to get him to Fort Briggs. The doctors there will be able to help him." Miles was all business as always. This didn't bother the Elric Brothers. They knew the rules of Fort Briggs, survival of the fittest. Lan Fan didn't so Alphonse quickly whispered it in her ear. She glared at the Ishvalan Major instead of attacking him like she wanted to.

The three Briggs soldiers who were able to stand and function to an extent helped Edward, Alphonse and Lan Fan pull the five wounded soldiers up and carry them and Ling across the remaining mountain range to Fort Brigg, the hell among hells.

XXX

Olivier swept her harsh glare around her palace, looking down on her subjects, the Briggs soldiers. She was about to shout at some random follower when the front door to her kingdom was kicked in by a very pissed, very small, blonde state alchemist. Leaning on him heavily was one of the Briggs Mountain guards. Startled, Olivier watched as Edward Elric looked into her eyes with his famous glare, threw the soldier off his back and alchemized a set of steps up to her. Before she had time to gasp in surprise, he was half way up his stairs, his automail arm transmuted into a deadly blade. Olivier pushed away from the metal railing of her balcony, drawing her sword. Ed jumped over the balcony, throwing his body at Olivier. She brought her sword up and blocked the deadly blow he had tried to deliver with his automail. She kicked at him, forcing him to move back to avoid her attack. She smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again, too, Edward." She tried to be polite despite how pissed she was. The young alchemist was short tempered but he never attacked a comrade without reason.

Full Metal just growled and charged again. Olivier blocked swing after swing, pushing her own attacks back at the infuriated boy. The two traded punches, kicks, blade swings and, in Ed's case, alchemic attacks. Neither side slowed or gave as he vicious battle reigned. The Briggs soldiers watched as their leader was equaled by an angry teenage boy.

"What is the meaning of this Full Metal?" Major General Olivier Armstrong asked through gritted teeth.

"Your bloody soldiers nearly killed my friend. Because of you, his guard is going to kill me." Ed growled as he used the balcony wall as a spring board.

At that moment, the Briggs rest of the Briggs guard came in the door, looking out of breath, Lan Fan looked extremely pissed, and carrying her injured master beside them and Alphonse looked annoyed at his brothers running off. Olivier turned towards her soldiers ever so slightly. Ed used her momentary distraction against her. He twisted his body, going for the opening she had created. He darted in with as much speed and power as he could. Olivier realized her mistake at the last moment. She managed to turn herself enough to turn the attack from fatal to injuring.

She pushed herself into the wall as the Full Metal Alchemist landed. The Briggs soldiers grabbed him from behind, but he had stopped resisting and attacking now she was injured. The Major General of Briggs put pressure on her side with her hand as she stood, using the wall for support. She grabbed hold of her second in command, Major Miles as he reached her side. He placed his arm around her waist, to support her, and signaled to the guards to deal with Edward. Ed was dragged off. Alphonse sighed and followed the guards holding Ed. Miles then signaled for Lan Fan, who was holding her injured master, to follow him to the infirmary. Lan Fan shot a glare in the direction of Full Metal before jogging after Miles and Olivier.

XxXXxX

Ling's head felt like it had been run over by the pipsqueak alchemist after being called short… and then the rest of the Amestrian army in one day. With a heavy groan, he pushed himself into a hunched sitting position. Lan Fan was at his side instantly, offering support to her wounded master. Ling waved her off and stretched out, wincing at the sharp pain that resonated down his side. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and groaned as he rose, trying (and failing) to ignore the pain.

He stumbled out of the curtained bedroom-like thing, Lan Fan sticking as close to his side as he's allow. He found his balance a couple of steps later as he adjusted to the constant pain of his injury. _Man,_ he thought. _Those Briggs Guards can fight!_

Then he saw what he was looking for, a bathroom. He tripped on his way towards the door and has to be set up right by a worried Lan Fan. He managed to make it to the bathroom though. He grabbed the door handle and pulled. Nothing happened, so he tried again.

"Knock it off! It's in use!" A pissed of female voice echoed from inside. Ling noticed Lan Fan pale but couldn't figure out why. He guessed she might know who was in the bathroom, so asked.

"It's Major General Olivier Armstrong. She's in charge here. Edward attacked her and managed to injure her after you were hurt. The kid can land one hell of a blow," Lan Fan informed her master dutifully.

"Interesting," Ling muttered. "What's she like?"

"Controlling and skilled," Lan Fan answered immediately. "Her men follow her without question and have nothing but respect for her. I watched her fight Full Metal. Her skills with her weapon choice, a sword, are exceptional." Ling nodded as the bathroom door opened. Lan Fan disappeared, hiding where she could easily help her master but couldn't be seen.

Out the door, walked a tall blonde woman. She was just smaller than Ling, obviously physically fit, with long, silky-looking blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes Ling had ever seen. It was like drowning in an ocean. She was dressed in lose, blue, military-issue trousers and a semi, unbuttoned white shirt. Ling looked at Olivier Armstrong and she looked at him.

Olivier looked into the navy blue, almost black eyes of the man who had walked into her. He was slightly taller than she and had midnight black hair that had been tied into a messy pony tail. His tan skin looked pale. His eyes had a depth that was unnatural for they're color. Olivier was reminded of the night sky as she lost herself in them. His lose, yellow and white trousers and bare chest were unusual, but it didn't bother her, not like the bandage around his middle, where he had been hurt. She knew she had a matching one under her shirt. Oliver looked at Ling Yao and he looked back.

"Hello," he spoke first.

"Hello," she responded, quickly gaining her composure. "You must be Ling Yao, the prince of Xing. It's a please to meet you. I am Major General Olivier Armstrong, but please, call me Olivier."

"Thank you, Olivier. Please call me Ling." He smiled at her. She thought he looked even younger when he smiled. "Can you tell me where we can find some food and what you've done with the pipsqueak alchemist?"

Olivier laughed and nodded, leading the way out of the infirmary and towards the mess.

XxXXxX

Olivier sat opposite Ling as he politely shovelled food down. Olivier had already finished all she could eat, but Ling was on his Eighth helping and was still cramming down. Olivier smiled at him as he finished this helping and pushed the plate away from himself.

"Full?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her, his whole body relaxed. Olivier found his presence relaxing and couldn't help but sit back with him.

They had talked all through dinner and found they had a lot in common. In just one hour, they had become close and good, good friends. But both of them had this unsettling feeling that they wished they could be more. They sat, smiling at one another for a moment.

"Let's go for a walk," Ling suggested suddenly, smiling at Olivier. She nodded to him, rising as he did. He held his arm out to her and she laughed. He didn't know where he was going and he was trying to lead the way. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door, intending to take him on a tour of Briggs Mountain Fortress.

XxXXxX

Ling laughed as Olivier pulled him down another corridor. He enjoyed walking with her on 'The Tour of Briggs'. They had laughed together, traded stories and become even closer. Ling looked away from Olivier and down the new corridor. This one was more plush then the others. It was painted and decorated, not just bare stone and steel.

"These are the officers' and guests' quarters," Olivier told him. "Your room is down there," she smiled, pointing down a different corridor. "This is my room." She opened the door to a large room.

It had a small office area, a living area with comfortable looking sofa's and a small, well stoked kitchen. A pair of double door stood open, leading to a huge bedroom.

The room was pale blue with silver fabrics everywhere. The huge double bed in the middle looked undeniably soft and the room had a slight feminine touch. It wasn't a gaudy room, but it was subtle and elegant, just like the woman it belonged to.

"It's beautiful," Ling whispered, looking into Olivier's eyes with a smile.

She smiled back. Ling could feel her hand in his. He let it go, wrapping his arms around her back. Ling had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that his actions felt wright. Olivier placed her hands against his chest, not sure what she wanted but know she like him. She liked being treated like a woman, being held. He liked holding her. She liked him touching her. He liked her touching him. She looked at him. He looked at her. Slowly, he lent forward until his lips touched hers.

The kiss was perfect. Soft but firm. Passionate but gentle. Perfect. Olivier smiled at ling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into him and kissed her again, harder this time. He kissed her and she kissed him.

When he pulled away, she smiled at him, pulled him close and…


End file.
